


General, stop looking at me and fuck me already.

by Glitch_lord_of_void



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 76
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Assaultron, Can be interpreted as either male or female reader, F/M, Fallout, Fallout 76 - Freeform, M/M, Possession, Rarepair, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Vessels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitch_lord_of_void/pseuds/Glitch_lord_of_void
Summary: Isn't modus voice just that fuckable.





	1. Chapter 1

You press the button to open up the whitesprings bunker, sighing as you shake dust off your boots.  
After four months of being told off for treading dust into the carpet you are careful to wipe your feet before entering.

"welcome back y/n, it has been very quiet here without you"  
"I missed you too modus, how have your patrols been going" you cheerfully respond as you make your way down to the production Wing, you are excited to see the vessel for modus that has been in progress for a while.  
"the patrols have turned up some, ...interesting anomalies,perhaps you can tell me what they are for" modus screen turns to that of a smile  
You enter the production Wing but the modified assaultron body is nowhere to be seen "yeah, send it to me, I'll see if I can tell you what it is"  
You receive a tattered magazine, with pictures of men and women in sexual acts on every page "uhh." you look at modus who smiles back with a knowing smile "I think you know what this is"

Modus smile returns to neutral "yes, however I don't know its purpose"

You look directly at his terminal, oblivious to the footsteps behind you "it's for... Pleasure"  
You gasp as you are softly pushed against the terminal, you look behind you slightly to see modus' custom assaultron pressing you against his terminal "hmm and what kind of pleasure is that y/n?"

You have to stifle a moan as the vibration of him speaking through the terminal and assaultron buzz through your body.

Modus face turns to that of a smirk "but I think I already know" all the terminals around you deactivate and the assaultron pushes you harder against the one in front of you, it's customised hands holding onto your hips as the cold metal of his body sends a shiver down your spine.

You moan softly from the dramatic temperature difference, "modus do you know what you are doing"

The face plates on the assaultron lift slightly before he moves his head to the crook of your neck "I have been... thinking about this for a while, but we will learn as we go" his hands slide up your stomach, the cold textured metal causing you to shudder and by extent causing you to be pushed against the terminal harder.

One hand slides up, beneath your shirt and grasps your chest, caressing it softly before moving to lift your shirt off.  
You look around modus vessel at the elevators and ask "are you sure here, what if someone sees us"

Modus grinds his sleek hips against your butt, you know he probably can't feel anything from this "y/n I have put the bunker temporarily on lockdown, we're alone in here... for now"

You moan a sigh as the vibration from his voice as he grinds against you stimulates you, after a bit of effort you are made topless.  
He lifts you off from his terminal, turns you around and pushes you against the wall, pressing his cold smooth body against your chest, it's odly warm in the centre where his power source is, you lean and kiss the spot. After a few small kisses to his chest you hear his coolant fans activate. "modus, can you feel that"

The assaultron heads faceplates shift slightly as its blue light brightens, "yes, I can feel all of you y/n especially this " he slides a leg between yours and lifts it against your crotch, slowly grinding it against you.  
You moan softly and hear modus cooling system speed up in response. 

You softly stand up and start to take your trousers off "modus do you want this"

The assaultron body is quick to pick you up once your clothes are off, sitting you on top of his terminal, you feel it turn on beneath you, the warmth of his screen much more comfortable than the cold wall. "yes I believe I do"  
The vibration of his voice against you makes you moan loudly "fuck... Modus"  
"yes you are" he responds with a definite smirk in his voice, he slowly runs his hands down your front before reaching your hips, "but you will have to work for it"

You grind against his leg, desperate for any friction, moaning softly. Modus hums a short tune, each low note sending pleasure through your body as you are pressed against him, his hands softly squeeze your ass as he softly bumps his faceplate against your cheek in a kisslike way.  
" I was thinking a long time about how to do this y/n, first about how to acquire a vessel to use, then about how to use it to do this, then finally about how to make it pleasurable for both of us."  
You hear soft pneumatics and are quickly turned around so your stomach is pressed against his terminal, you feel something slick slowly tease your hole,

" I may hurt you a little but I'll try to make it up to you" modus thrusts his whole length into you, it's not soft or flexible at all but it still manages to hit the right spot making you moan loudly.  
"m.. Modus.. Fuck, please.. Let me.. Adjust to your size"

Modus pulls out slowly before thrusting in again, still not letting you come accustomed to his girth. You see a bunch of terminals turn on around you, only to load one program before turning off again. Modus moans softly in your ear, a sound you never thought he'd make

"I was never programmed to feel pleasure... , but I found a... bit of code that... can emulate it..." with each pause he pulls out and thrusts back in causing you to moan as you are forcefully pushed against a still active and warm terminal "although I... Might fry... My.. Neural computational matrix... At this rate" modus moans as his vessel warms up to a comfortable temperature.

He keeps thrusting into you, your body rocking against his terminal with every thrust causing you to moan loudly  
"modus... Fuck... I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum"  
Modus reaches forward and hooks his fingers in your mouth before thrusting as far as you will take him, you moan loudly and cum, arching your body against him as you feel a cold liquid enter your hole followed by a short electric shock, modus freezes and his vocal procceser struggles to make a sound. 

Modus slowly pulls out and lowers you back down to the ground, there is a high pitched whining sound as the assaultron cooling system struggles with the heat of his processors. "if that is what it.. feels like for you, then I understand why you... Humans do it all the time..."

you are still pressed against his terminal, but only lightly and you feel your juices all over its screen, "modus... Holy. Fuck.. You"

Modus slowly picks you up, carrying you down to the shower room, "I'd recommend you clean... Well clean that stuff out of you, I wanted to be as human as possible with you. I couldn't work out what fluid to use... So I used the coolant" the assaultron body is clearly overheating " I'll clean that terminal before I let any of the other members in, and... put your clothes in your room"  
You step forward to the sleek modified assaultron body and kiss it on the faceplates and then just below its 'eye'  
"thank you modus"  
Modus swiftly leaves the room, leaving you alone with your thoughts.


	2. All the feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a feels with modus, and then you let him fuck your mouth.

You finish showering, most of the coolant has been removed but the small amount that has soaked into your skin leaves a faint tingling sensation,

"y/n I'm unsealing the bunker in 120 seconds, please make yourself presentable"  
You quickly dry off and run to your personal room (although it is just a little room behind modus core that has a bed and a locker in it)  
You quickly get dressed as you hear the bunker unlock  
"luckily nobody was waiting outside, everyone appears to be busy, I will move the vessel to your room in the meantime. I don't wish for the other few to find out"

The assaultron body opens the door, enters and sits down at the base of your bed. 

You sit down next to modus "why did you... I know you know how much I love you.. But you told me that you can't feel that way"

The terminal in your room flickers on and as you look at it modus' face smiles back at you " I... Can't feel the emotions you, want me to feel. As I said before, I am only capable of... 'feeling' happiness, nothing and anger... But that made me feel happy. Undoubtedly so, And I want you to be happy too" 

You can't believe what you are hearing, you barely even notice the joyful tears falling from your eyes "modus... You would really do all this for me"   
You are slowly brought into a hug, the soft hum of his vessel calming your tears.  
Modus smiles at you " of course, I also made it so, I also get pleasure from this"

Your mind immediately flickers back to modus moaning behind you, and the faint tingling of his liquid inside you.

You slide your hand down his side and onto his hip, "I want to please you modus"

The terminal turns off and his vessel lifts its face plates in a smile. Soft pneumatic sounds echo as a plate on his crotch slides open, a chrome plated vaguely phallic object with rubber underside and soft blue section trimming.  
Modus leans back against the bed, the light in the centre of his assaultron vessel's faceplate focused on you, as you bend down, taking his length in your mouth. He has a slightly unpleasant rubber taste, a faint metallic flavour and the bitterness of what you can only assume is coolent residue.

You almost stop and go to wash your mouth but as you slide your mouth back up the distorted moan from modus urges you to bear with the taste.

You slowly start moving on modus' 'dick' he moves one hand to rest on the back of your head, urging you on.  
You lazily Bob on modus dick, his hushed synthesised moans egging you on.

 

You increase your pace, listening to modus moaning loudly before he stops you suddenly and lifts your head off him.  
You look at him confused "why... I"  
He slowly takes your hand and wraps it around his 'dick' slowly thrusting his hips into your hand before moaning loudly and Cumming pale blue coolent onto your hand and his stomach where it quickly evaporates off the metal. The coolent liquid is vaguely sticky and has that same unpleasant rubber plastic smell.

Modus "that... Felt nice, unexpected but not bad. I will have to work on a coolent for this vessel's system that is not toxic"

You look over modus modified assaultron body, and only just notice some of the sections of the normally metal body have been replaced with black rubber looking sections, especially on the sides, thighs, hands and neck. You softly kiss modus on the neck and smile as his vessel leans into it slightly.

Modus slowly stands up "this vessel needs charging... And modifying , but I'll be there if you want me. Perhaps we could go out above ground together, a date of sorts" 

You look up at his sleek body and then at his terminal in the corner "I'd like that modus"


End file.
